


Visit at the Headmaster's Office

by xenolinguist



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone in this fic is an adult!!!!, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, dom Ermal, sub Fabrizio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolinguist/pseuds/xenolinguist
Summary: Mischief is something Headmaster Meta simply loathes and should a student have the delirious idea of misbehaving under his watch, theywillbe punished.And Fabrizio is about to find out how.





	Visit at the Headmaster's Office

A light knock on the door was heard before it slowly opened to let one sturdy man peek through. Said man was neither small nor particularly tall, yet was firmly built and for such an appearance, his nervousness seemed particularly unusual.  
  
"Yes. I've been expecting you.” The man across from him said cooly. “I received something interesting from your art teacher. Care to explain these, Mobrici?" At once there were several pages flying across the table. Pages filled with nude portraits of Headmaster Meta that a certain someone had doodled. Too bad Headmaster Meta always found out who was doing mischief and he would always knew how to put an end to it.  
"You are aware that a nightschool is supposed to be for adults who know how to behave and not act like juvenile brats?”  
The Headmaster’s voice resonated loudly through the room but Fabrizio remained silent, with only his dark orbs watching him under those long lashes.  
  
“Mobrici, do you know how they used to handle bad students back in the old day?"  
  
"No, Headmaster.” A deep breath filled his lungs before he asked huskily “How?"  
  
Meta harshly pulls on the drawer of the desk and what he pulled out made Fabrizio’s eyes widen immediately. A riding crop fell into the hands of the Headmaster. A long riding crop which he slowly traced up and down. Fabrizio couldn’t help but feel hypnotized by the other man’s fingers.  
  
"They taught them discipline until they understood."  
  
"I'm afraid I- I rather take a long time to understand things."  
  
"Thought so. But don't worry.” The man’s eyes narrowed as he gave Fabrizio a once over “We have all afternoon to correct that."  
  
The Headmaster’s voice spoke again, this time with a defined authority that made it hard to negotiate.  
"Mobrici." His three fingers beckoned him to step closer and the student obediently did so.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster?" Instead of fear, there was excitement in his voice, his eyes shiny.  
  
"On the table."  
  
And without a second word, Fabrizio approached the object and propped his elbows on the table, head hanging down.  
He heard the chair squeak when the Headmaster got up, he also heard his heavy steps circling around him but most of all, he felt his dark eyes focused on his body. Observing. Calculating. Fabrizio swallowed.  
  
"Your behaviour was quite disrespectful, you know that?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
And then his breath hitched as he felt the tip of the crop slowly circling on his ass. Just the light touch of a feather and yet it had an effect on him, made him tremble with excitement as the anticipation rose inside him.  
  
"You're in serious need of some disciplinary actions."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster."  
  
Meta then ran his hand over his back, stroking down his spine until it reached his middle and then it stopped.  
Abruptly Fabrizio was pinned down to the surface. Quite generously, the older man had been given a moment to adjust before the Meta swung the crop for the first time and Fabrizio bit his lip. Oh yeah that stung indeed.  
  
"You really.."  
  
Another swing and Fabrizio shut his eyes  
  
"...don't know.."  
  
Yet another swing and he gasped, his nails digging into the wood.  
  
"..what you got yourself into."  
  
At the third swing Fabrizio let out a whimper. He leaned his head on the table as he tried to steady his breath. Oh that stung it stung so good. So very, very good.  
  
"Are you now the wiser and will cease those drawings, Mobrici?" Meta's hand wandered down to his butt and gently stroke it, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I, I. I'm afraid not." He swallowed. "I, I still have a ton of drawings and I'm not sorry about those." He had the audacity to look over his shoulder and wink at Meta who immediately removed his hand from his aching ass.  
  
"Oh is that so?" came the icy answer. Meta stepped back, put the crop away went to the other side of the desk. From his angle, Fabrizio couldn’t quite see it, but judging by the sounds of it, Meta was searching through his drawer, moving things around left and right until he apparently found what he was looking for before harshly closing it again.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"What-"  
  
"I said, get up." But instead of waiting, Meta pulled him up by the hair and kept his face close to his own so the Headmaster could hiss into his ear.  
"Get rid of those pants at once." Ungraciously he was dropped again and left to his own devices as Meta took a seat in his chair and watched how Fabrizio slowly stepped out of his jeans. His dark eyes boring into him with such intensity that Fabrizio almost stumbled as he got out of his pants.  
  
"The boxers too."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Did I ask you anything, Mobrici? Do as you're told."  
  
"Y-yes, Headmaster"  
  
And so he shyly got rid of his boxers as well under the calculating eyes of the Headmaster who rubbed his hands together. It didn’t help that his exposed body started showing signs of delight in the situation as well.  
"Come here." He pat his lap and Fabrizio slowly approached him before Meta pulled him down by his shirt. Head hanging down on one side of the of the chair, ass on the now enraged Headmaster's lap, Fabrizio felt a bit of fear after all.  
  
"What a bratty one you are." Meta mused as his hands found their way over his thighs, over his ass. Slowly the nails of those delicate fingers bore into his skin, leaving behind a trail of red lines. Fabrizio gritted his teeth but as quickly as the sensation arrived, it just as quickly disappeared.  
  
"But I came prepared." The younger man picked up the object next to his chair. It was a leather paddle. Certainly bigger than the crop. Generally not more painful than the crop, but now that he was exposed, it would surely be felt in all of his nerve ends.  
  
"Headmaster-"  
"I didn't allow you to speak"  
"But- Argh!"  
The first swing hit hard and harsh and Fabrizio held the chair in a death grip. His ass still hadn’t recovered from the crop, so that unexpected contact almost made his eyeballs roll back.  
"See how easy it is to shut you up." The Headmaster concluded smugly but he was only partially right. Because for the next few swings, one sharper than the other, Fabrizio kept whimpering more and more with each hit. The only noise filling the room was the unmistakable sharp sound of the paddle hitting the flesh and the older man whining louder and louder until a second voice spoke up.  
  
"Will you behave now?"  
  
And then the paddle was swung with full force and the pain shot through his lower body making him scream.  
"I didn't hear you"  
Another swing but this time below his red ass cheeks, right on his thighs and all Fabrizio could do is whimper quietly and let his head hang down, too weak to hold it up.  
  
"Answer me when I ask you a question." The Headmaster pulled him up by his hair and through his teary eyes he saw a raised eyebrow demanding an answer from him. And fuck, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but grind against his lap, just a bit. Just that little bit of friction. His cock had been half hard before, but now it was solid and in need of some sort of relief. Greedily he kept humping him, not caring to answer, not caring about anything until the voice of a certain someone sighed again, and asked once more calmly (which was in fact poorly disguised anger, a knowledge that only turned on the student even more.)  
"Will you behave now, Fabrizio?"  
"N-No." He almost moaned while holding his gaze. “I- ah, I will not behave.”  
"Oh you little shit." He let go of his head, he pushed him off his lap, and Fabrizio whined, he needed that friction against his cock. But he had no time to complain when he found himself suddenly pushed against the table again, his stomach and face hitting the surface hard.  
  
"I will teach you some manners, you cocky little shit." The headmaster said fiercely as he pulled the belt out of his pants and folded it once.  
His ass was already red as his face and his knees buckled but his heavy breathing and soft whining told another story.  
"Please" he breathed out.  
  
"Please, what ?" Meta challenged coldly.  
  
"Please, t-teach me"  
  
"Oh I sure fucking will." without waiting any longer, the hard leather of the belt hit his backside with force and new tears spilled out of his eyes.  
  
"More" Fabrizio moaned and got promptly what he asked for even if the pain pierced his entire body, the very last blood vessels popping on his bottom, leaving the flesh even more damaged than before.  
With each hit irritating his nerves a bit more, more moans filled the room, the pain numbed his mind in the process.  
And what delicious pain it was. The kind that weakens you to the core yet excites you like nothing else at the same time. His hard cock rubbed mercilessly against the wooden table with nothing but precum to make it better, yet he kept on grinding, too greedy for the sensation to stop.  
  
"Had enough now?"  
"M-more" 

The leather stroke him again, and again, each time with more force. Each time, his mind was giving in a bit more to the delirious rush.  
"More" he was so close, he was so close, he would go insane, the pain was making him full on cry at this point but he didn't care he just needed more.  
  
And again the belt stroke him a few times before his knees finally completely bucked and they collapsed down to the floor, his body slumped against the side wall of the table. “Mo-More, more." repeated a disoriented voice like a prayer again and again.  
"What's your name?"  
"Wha-" Had he been asked something? Had he been told something? His dizzy mind didn't know, didn't care either.  
"What. Is. Your. Name?"  
"I- I- I--"  
"Okay, that's enough."  
Abruptly all sensations stopped and he registered two hands gently pulling him up. One of his arms was swung over a shoulder and suddenly he was being carried away. Where to? He had no idea, his vision was even more blurry than his mind. He couldn’t even tell how he moved in the first place or for how long then he registered being laid down on a bed but when his ass met the mattress, he hissed.  
  
"Sorry" someone said before his lips were kissed. Oh softly kissed. How strange in contrast to the sensations before.  
He felt movements on the bed and a body found its way next to his own who carefully turned him to the side, immediately relieving Fabrizio from the discomfort.  
There was a hand on his face wiping away his tears, a thumb softly traced over his beard, over his red bitten lips before they were kissed again. In the meanwhile his vision cleared a bit and oh, it was Ermal? Ermal kissing him, Ermal caressing his face, Ermal whose other hand started pumping him.  
  
"You did so well, Bizio. So well." A peck on forehead, and then on his cheeks."You deserve a reward, my beautiful Bizio." His hand's pace accelerated and Fabrizio whined  
"Head-"  
"No, no, it's okay, tesoro, it's okay, we're done. Let me take care of you now." Followed by a deep kiss on the lips. With the last bit of strength he had, Fabrizio threw his arm around Ermal’s neck and buried his face into his lover’s crook. His safe space. The place which only he was granted access too. He nuzzled Ermal’s neck and felt the younger man’s now soft voice whispering only for him to hear. The two extremes of soft and rough were again something that only Fabrizio was granted access to, and he so selfishly indulged in both of them.  
“You’re so amazingly strong. Only you could have gone through that and I’m so proud of you. I love you so much, you deserve the world, my angel.”  
With Ermal's sweet words whispered into his ear, it only took a few more strokes before Fabrizio finished in his lover's hand.  
  
They laid motionlessly for a while, Fabrizio’s pounding heart slowly reached a normal pace again until he was so forced to untangle himself from his lover who was about to get up.  
“Hmmm don’t go.”  
“I’ll be right back, my love.”  
He missed the warmth next to him, but Ermal kept his word as he returned shortly after having roamed around the house loudly. Bending down with a bottle of water in his hand, he helped the older man taking a few sips - he had been terribly thirsty after that ordeal, after all - before cleaning them up with tissues and then Fabrizio found himself once more turned on his stomach. A hiss escaped him when the cool lotion was gradually applied to his red ass, but he felt the initial shook soon diminishing when the pain relieving effect set in. Oh, those are gonna be some long lasting bruises.  
  
After the area was thickly and thoroughly creamed, Ermal returned to his side (being immediately squeezed by Fabrizio’s arms) and threw the blankets over them. They remained cuddling and the younger man kept nuzzling his boyfriend, pecking him here and there. It was so relaxing, so calming after their scene and when one of Ermal’s hand started giving him a gentle scalp massage, Fabrizio knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open much longer. And soon, the Roman was indeed at the verge of falling asleep, if it wasn't for his partner's soft voice speaking up again.  
  
"But Fabri?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I'm sorry I went too hard on you."  
"No, 's okay, loved it.” He mumbled sleepily. “Wanted it. Wanted more actually."  
"Yeah, I know you like that roleplay but maybe we should take it down a notch next time? You really were a bit too far gone today." His finger traced circles on the back of the other, carefully avoiding to touch his sensitive lower half at all costs.  
"Hmm okay." The older man yawned and pulled him closer.  
"Alright. Good."  
"Love you, Erm."  
"Love you too, Bizio"  
  
  
And as exciting and thrilling as a visit at the headmaster’s office might be, there was still nothing quite as good as drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I know this fandom exclusively consists of horny thots, I reckoned why not give you all a little story about our Chief Thots themselves. 
> 
> This was very experimental to write, and certainly the first time I put my hands on the whole spanking thing. I hope you like it!  
> Leave a comment pls
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  bunny-banana


End file.
